1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tree-type fastener which includes a flexible tab with interference bumps which cooperate with flashgates to control the drive of the tree fastener from the pre-driven to the driven position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree fasteners are known in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,891 entitled xe2x80x9cTree Fastener with Split Wingsxe2x80x9d issued on Jun. 1, 1999 to Meyer. However, these tree fasteners are frequently manufactured as single stand-alone piece, and do not include related fasteners or hardware which are to be secured by the tree fastener, such as, for instance, brake and fuel line retainers for automotive applications. Moreover, these tree fasteners frequently do not include the structure to control the driving of the fastener from the pre-driven to the driven position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tree fastener which is manufactured and provided with associated hardware, with the tree fastener formed in a predriven position with respect to the associated hardware.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a tree fastener with an element to control the driving from the pre-driven to the driven positions.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a tree fastener with associated hardware, which is simple and intuitive to operate.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a tree fastener with associated hardware, which is economical to manufacture.
These and other objects are attained by providing a tree fastener which is molded along with associated hardware, such as a brake and fuel line retainer for automotive applications. In the pre-driven position, flashgates in the associated hardware engage interference bumps on a flexible tab. The interference bumps, cooperating with the flashgates, control the final drive of the tree fastener into the associated hardware.